Regarding television broadcasting, a system has been commercialized which superimposes data broadcasting during program broadcasting and provides a variety of information relating to the program by a remote control operation of a television.
Also, in order to increase a real time viewer rate of the television program, a program progressing model has been widely used which presents one or more keywords in the program, calls a viewer at the end of the program and provides an award if the viewer speaks the keywords.